The present invention generally relates to a cockpit interface system for controlling an aircraft electric taxi system.
Taxi systems are being developed for use on aircraft so that planes may be maneuvered on the ground without running the main engine. Instead, electric motors directly drive one or more of the landing gear wheels. In order for the electric taxi system to perform its function properly, a pilot interface must be provided to allow the pilot to direct the taxiing of the plane.
Currently, methods of allowing pilots to control the electric taxi system generally employ a joystick interface. Pilots can move the joystick forward, backward, left, and right in order to move the plane accordingly. Joysticks control movement via user inputs related to thrust or acceleration, rather than a particular desired speed. In addition, this type of interface allows the user to move the joystick, and thus the aircraft, with little to no resistance or other form of mechanical safety check. Also, turn motions may be performed along with directional movement, although tight-turn and/or pivot motions may be unavailable.
However, pilots often prefer to control ground movement of an aircraft via inputting a target speed, and are also concerned about having safety checks in the context of initiating various types of ground movement. It may also sometimes be necessary to pivot an aircraft without moving the aircraft in a forward or backward direction. Thus, there is a need for an intuitive cockpit interface system that allows the pilot to control the aircraft's motion easily and safely, incorporating elements to prevent inadvertent activation of motion, especially for pivot or reverse maneuvers which have the potential to damage the aircraft.